chicagoblackhawksfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Leddy
'Nick Leddy '(born Nicholas Michael Leddy on March 20, 1991 in Eden Prairie, Minnesota) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman, currently playing with the New York Islanders in the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career High School Hockey Career After a solid sophomore year at Eden Prairie High School, Leddy recorded five goals and 22 assists for a total of 27 points in his junior year. These numbers propelled him to second-team all-Metro and earned him an honorable mention for all-state honors in Minnesota. The USA Hockey National Team Development Program and USA Hockey acknowledged Leddy as one of the best young players in the nation, but instead of heading to Ann Arbor, Michigan to join the USNTDP, he chose to finish his high school career with his teammates and returned to Eden Prairie for his senior year. During that 2008-09 season, Leddy posted 12 goals and 33 assists for a total of 45 points which earned him the prestigious Minnesota "Mr. Hockey" award and the title of Metro Player of the Year by the Minneapolis Star-Tribune. In addition, the Associated Press named him to first-team all-state. He was also awarded a position on the Class AA all-state tournament team. College Hockey Career As a freshman at the Minnesota Golden Gophers in 2009-10, Leddy scored a power-play goal in a 6-1 rout of the University of British Columbia in his NCAA debut. On October 30, 2009, he suffered from a broken jaw in a game against Alaska-Anchorage which caused him to miss 8 early season games. When he returned to the lineup Leddy scored his first career goal in his second game back in a win at Minnesota State on December 5, 2009. In early January of 2009, Leddy collected an assist in each game of the Golden Gophers' rout of Harvard and soon followed up with two more assists against Alaska-Anchorage later in the month. On February 20, 2010, he was named WCHA Rookie of the Week after a three-point game against Colorado College, scoring the game-winning goal with two assists. On February 12, 2010 (shortly after having his NHL draft rights traded from Minnesota to Chicago), Leddy heated up in February, tallying four assists, five points, 21 shots on goal and a plus-4 rating for the month. He carried that momentum into March, scoring yet another power-play goal against Wisconsin on March 7, 2010. Leddy ultimately was named the team's Rookie of the Year after playing 30 games and ranking third among the team's defensemen in points with 11. He led the team in plus/minus (plus-6), all while maintaining excellent discipline on the ice: Leddy committed just two penalties all season. The Golden Gophers were 7-1 when Leddy had at least one point. NHL Career Leddy was drafted in the 1st round, 16th overall by the Minnesota Wild in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. On February 12, 2010, the Minnesota Wild traded his NHL rights to the Chicago Blackhawks along with Kim Johnsson in exchange for Cam Barker. Minnesota coach Don Lucia stated in September 2009 that he foresaw Leddy spending at least two years in development with the Golden Gophers before making his transition to the NHL and a professional career. On July 27, 2010 it was reported by the Chicago Tribune that the Blackhawks had agreed to terms on a three-year, $2.7 million contract with Leddy, who will turn professional and leave the University of Minnesota after playing one season, according to his agent, Neil Sheehy. According to the Blackhawks' general manager Stan Bowman on July 12, 2010 (at the end of the Blackhawks' prospects camp): "(Leddy) is really smooth out there and I think he's going to be a Blackhawk for many years." On October 8, 2010, he played his first NHL game on October 8, 2010 against the Colorado Avalanche. On October 11, 2010, Leddy scored his first NHL goal against Ryan Miller of the Buffalo Sabres. Leddy was a member of the Blackhawks squad that won the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals. Shortly after the victory, he signed a two-year contract extension with the team. He said: "I'm thrilled to have the opportunity to remain in Chicago and be a part of this special group of young, experienced players on a team in a winning environment. The organization is first class both on and off the ice, and I am honored to be a member of the Chicago Blackhawks." On October 4, 2014, Leddy was traded to the New York Islanders in return for Ville Pokka, T.J. Brennan and Anders Nilsson in order to help the Blackhawks become salary cap compliant. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Statistics Gallery Headshots leddy2010-11season.jpg|2010-11 Season leddy2011-12season.jpg|2011-12 Season leddy2012-13season.jpg|2012-13 Season leddy2013-14season.jpg|2013-14 Season leddy2014-15season.jpg|2014-15 Season Category:Players Category:2013 Stanley Cup Champions Category:1991 births Category:Defencemen Category:2010-11 Roster Category:2011-12 Roster Category:2012-13 Roster Category:2013-14 Roster Category:Rockford IceHogs